Leonard Nimoy
Leonard Nimoy is the actor who is best known for his portrayal of Spock, the Vulcan-Human hybrid who served as first officer and science officer aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. Originating the role on Star Trek: The Original Series, he went on to play him again on Star Trek: The Animated Series, the first six ''Star Trek'' movies, and the Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes "Unification" and "Unification II". Footage of his role from the TOS episode "The Trouble with Tribbles" was reused for the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Trials and Tribble-ations". In addition, he has left his mark on the Trek franchise as a director and writer. Biography Nimoy was born on , in Boston, Massachussets, just four days after his Star Trek co-star, William Shatner. Like Shatner, he is of Russian Jewish ancestry (his surname means "an outsider who can't speak Russian" in Russian) and like his character of Mr. Spock, Nimoy is a vegetarian. He entered Boston University on a dramatic scholarship but dropped out and headed for the West Coast knowing there he would find more lucrative opportunities in the acting business. In 1954 he married Sandi Zober, with whom he had two children -- Adam and Julie. In the hospital scene in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, a voice can be heard paging "Dr. Sandi Zober." Career Leonard appeared in various television guest shots and in 1965 he landed a guest role in "The Lieutenant", a series created by Gene Roddenberry. Roddenberry was also developing a science fiction series at the time and thought Nimoy would be perfect for it. Nimoy accepted the role as a half alien/half human Vulcan named Spock, which would change his life. Nimoy is also known for being the host for a mid-70's program called "In Search Of", a documentary program dealing with topics such as Bigfoot and other monsters, Atlantis, stonehenge, Jack the Ripper, and other unsolved mysteries. Although it originally ran from 1976 until 1982, it can still be seen from time to time on the Sci-Fi Channel. Among many TV appearances, he was a regular on the original Mission: Impossible, he once guested on T.J. Hooker with program star William Shatner (as well as directing an episode of the series) and was the voice of the mysterious Mr. Moundshroud in the 1993 animated special "The Halloween Tree". He also guest-starred in an episode of Becker, a show that featured Star Trek: Deep Space Nine co-star Terry Farrell. In 1996, Nimoy co-founded Alien Voices with John de Lancie and writer-producer Nat Segaloff. The audio production company/troupe produced several sci-fi audio productions (including the two "Spock Vs. Q" audios) and a few televised specials for the Sci-Fi Channel. In December 2002, Leonard Nimoy announced his retirement from acting. He plans to spend his retirement as a photographer. Mr. Nimoy can still be seen with William Shatner in several Priceline.com commercials. Leonard is a prolific photographer and enjoys a new career in his senior years as a professional photographer showing his prints all over the country and world. His work has been highly applauded as fresh and uniquely gifted. His wife, Susan Bay, starred in two episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, as Admiral Rollman in "Past Prologue" and "Whispers". Acting credits Spock in: * Star Trek: The Original Series (every episode) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (voice only, every episode) * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * TNG: "Unification Parts I and II" * DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations" (archive footage) Excelsior computer voice in: * Star Trek III: The Search For Spock (credited as "Frank Force") Directing credits * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home Writing credits * Star Trek: The Motion Picture (uncredited) * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (uncredited) * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (story) * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (story) Music Discography * Leonard Nimoy Presents Mr. Spock's Music From Outer Space (Dot Records), (1967). * The Two Sides of Leonard Nimoy (Dot Records), (1968). * The Way I Feel (Dot Records), (1968). * The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins (1968) * The Touch of Leonard Nimoy (Dot Records), (1969). * The New World of Leonard Nimoy (Dot Records), (1970) See also I Am Not Spock I Am Spock Leonard Nimoy: A Star's Trek Man Between the Ears: Star Trek's Leonard Nimoy Spock Vs. Q Spock Vs. Q: The Sequel External Links * * Official Leonard Nimoy website * Official Leonard Nimoy fan club * * Thanks to Leonard Nimoy - fan site about the artistic work of Nimoy * TV and Movie Trivia Tribute: Leonard Nimoy Nimoy, LeonardNimoy, LeonardNimoy, LeonardNimoy, LeonardNimoy, LeonardNimoy, LeonardNimoy, Leonard de:Leonard Nimoy es:Leonard Nimoy fr:Leonard Nimoy nl:Leonard Nimoy